


A Jar Full of Love

by Yakitorii



Series: BJYX in College AU [2]
Category: Bjyx, Chinese Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, 博君一肖, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Yiqianzhihe, one thousand paper cranes, senbazuru, 一千纸鹤
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yakitorii/pseuds/Yakitorii
Summary: Yibo has been mentally patting himself on the back when suddenly he hears rustles on his left. He jumps in fright. It can’t be that there are ghosts here !!The rustles continue to resonate. They go farther and farther from him until they suddenly stop. Yibo holds his breath and prepares himself to run as fast as he can. If it’s really a ghost…And out comes a cat with short legs. It makes its way to the middle of the path then it accurately turns its head towards Yibo. It levels him an unimpressed look like it is judging him for his actions.Yibo feels slighted ! His fears are legitimate, there really could be ghosts here.Cat ! Don’t judge me ! If you didn’t scare me like that, I wouldn’t be hiding !As if hearing his thoughts, the cat’s look gets even more deadpan before it decides that Yibo isn’t worthy of his attention and turns its back on him. Flicking high its tail and showing him its butt.Hey !!! Don’t you turn your back on me ! Why are you like that, Cat ?! What did I do ?!
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean, bjyx - Relationship, 博君一肖 - Relationship
Series: BJYX in College AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165112
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	A Jar Full of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [verseau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verseau/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Betsy !!!!

Wang Yibo isn’t in the habit of noticing people outside of his circle of friends. And for that, people call him the Ice Prince. Handsome beyond imagination, cool, talented, but unapproachable. Some even call him arrogant.

Yibo doesn’t care what people think because he knows himself and he had already clarified things with them. If they don’t want to take into consideration what he said then they just aren’t worthy of his efforts and time.

_ And they wonder why I ignore them. Heh ! _

Yibo has set clear life goals for himself. He will graduate, find a job, earn money and live a peaceful life without annoyances.

Oh, how he dislikes annoyances. They simply are a big waste of time.

And in this university, it would look like annoyances are an everyday thing ! Don’t they have their own lives to live ? Why clutter around him and be noisy ? They always try to get his attention - why would they even want it, he has no clue - and they always try to touch him whenever they can. Yibo can’t stand it. He would focus on a point straight ahead so as he can’t see them from his peripheral vision and either run or speed walk out of the crowd.

And it’s on one of these occasions that he stumbled on something extremely interesting. Or more like, someone extremely interesting.

Wang Yibo has seen the bigger than normal crowd when he has set foot out of the science building and has decided he didn’t want to bother with that. At all. So he has made a detour to the arts department building in order to reach the cafeteria.

No one would have thought of finding him there.

Yibo has been mentally patting himself on the back when suddenly he hears rustles on his left. He jumps in fright. It can’t be that there are ghosts here !!

The rustles continue to resonate. They go farther and farther from him until they suddenly stop. Yibo holds his breath and prepares himself to run as fast as he can. If it’s really a ghost…

And out comes a cat with short legs. It makes its way to the middle of the path then it accurately turns its head towards Yibo. It levels him an unimpressed look like it is judging him for his actions.

Yibo feels slighted ! His fears are legitimate, there really could be ghosts here.

_ Cat ! Don’t judge me ! If you didn’t scare me like that, I wouldn’t be hiding ! _

As if hearing his thoughts, the cat’s look gets even more deadpan before it decides that Yibo isn’t worthy of his attention and turns its back on him. Flicking high its tail and showing him its butt.

_ Hey !!! Don’t you turn your back on me ! Why are you like that, Cat ?! What did I do ?! _

Before he can protest this unfair treatment by this cat, the leaves on the left rustle again. Yibo cautiously backs away and peers at them in suspicion.

_ Will it be a ghost or an animal this time ? _

Unexpectedly, it’s neither. Yibo sees the cutest and most handsome boy step out of the foliage with leaves in his hair and a scrapbook in his hands. The boy is tall, taller than Yibo at least but he is slimmer with small hands, a perfect waist and a beautiful behind.

Then the boy smiles when he sees the cat and Yibo feels his heart and his soul leave his body to gravitate towards the boy.

_ I want to be the one receiving this smile. Every day. _

_ What a beautiful smile ! _

_ Don’t smile for the cat, it doesn’t deserve it ! Smile for me ! _

_ I will protect you for the rest of my life. _

Many thoughts circulate in Yibo’s mind and in a trance, he watches as the boy interacts with the snobbish cat. The snobbish cat that is acting all cute and spoiled ?!

_ What the duck ?! How come you act all cute with him and you’re judging me the second you see me ?! _

The short-legged cat is showing its belly to the tall boy and when he gets close to it, it pounces on him and rubs itself all over his neck.

Yibo feels jealousy rearing its head at how the cat is all over the cute boy. He wants to rub himself all over the boy too.

The cat then grooms the boy by picking leaves out of his hair with its little mouth, arranging his hair back in order and licking his cheek. This gentle treatment makes the slim boy giggle in happiness.

_ Oh. So cute ! I want to hear him laugh every day too…. _

The cat turns its head towards Yibo again - why does it seem the cat knows he feels wistful ? - a look of smugness and superiority is clearly gleaming on its face. It seems to want to say to Yibo that it gets to be so close to the boy, it gets to cuddle with him, it gets to lick and rub itself on him. Not Yibo. Yibo doesn’t get to approach the boy. At all.

Outraged at this unprovoked taunt, Yibo prepares to step forward and give the cat a piece of his mind while charming the boy. But no such luck as the taller boy has kept the cat in his arms with the scrapbook and is walking away.

From then on, Yibo is constantly making his way to the arts department building after his classes in the hope of catching a glimpse of the slim boy. Sometimes he gets lucky and he finds him, other times he catches up to his friends, spiritless.

Sung-joo, Wenhan, Seung-youn and Yixuan have all noticed his behavior. So it’s only a matter of time before they create an intervention to know what is going on.

Yibo is reluctant to share the boy with them. He doesn’t want them to scare him away. From what he has seen, the boy is a little shy and prefers to be by himself than in crowded spaces.

He knows they mean well but his friends need a forewarning before anyone interacts with them so they know what to expect. Ambushing the bunny-like boy would only make him run away and Yibo wouldn’t have any chance at all to woo him.

When he gets his courage to woo him. How do you even woo someone ?

He knows now not to ask for advice from his friends because they are as clueless as him. What dance for him ? What go get a tattoo together ? What offer to be his model ? What give him a pet ?

All useless advice !

He hasn’t even found a way to strike a conversation with him, how can he do all these other things ?!

Yibo ruminates as he is once again hiding behind a wall and peering at Xiao Zhan. The tall boy’s name is Xiao Zhan, he finally found out when the boy has chased the cat and his scrapbook has fallen from his arms. Yibo, that time, has been up in a tree and has caught a glimpse of the name written in beautiful handwriting.

_ Xiao Zhan. _

Yibo thought it would be his chance to meet the boy when Xiao Zhan suddenly got back to the book before Yibo could have even made a move. The cat has peered up at him and Yibo swears to this day that it has been smirking at him ! It seemed to be satisfied to witness his struggles and suffering ! It then arrogantly made Xiao Zhan smile by acting up in the cutest way ever. Even Yibo almost sighed at cuteness.

Seeing Xiao Zhan’s toothy smile, Yibo has forgotten all about the cat and has been subjugated by the cute bunny teeth. And the mole under his lips. And the moles on his face. Yibo wants to trace them with his lips until the constellation hiding behind them appears.

Yibo has dreamily sighed.

Now, here he is. He knows what makes Xiao Zhan wrinkle his nose, what makes him smile, what makes him laugh, what he likes to eat, what he likes to draw. And now he knows this infernal cat’s name. Apparently, it isn’t just a passerby cat. No, it had to be Xiao Zhan’s. He has been in conflict with it even before he saw Xiao Zhan ! Like the cat knew he would steal its owner from it.

JianGuo.

A cute name from a cute owner…. and a cute name for a cute cat.

Yibo grumbles under his breath. He feels like JianGuo has been sabotaging all his chances to go up to Xiao Zhan and strike a conversation to get to know him. His failures must have been because of JianGuo !

It has been eight months since he has first seen Xiao Zhan and he still hasn’t been able to talk to him, Yibo feels like he is going to explode and do something reckless.

Seeing the boy walk away, Yibo sighs and checks the time.

He’s late for his last class of the day.

Sigh.

Three hours later and one shouting from his teacher who is also his research supervisor and the Dean of the University, Yibo makes his way out of the classroom.

Today isn’t his day…. He hasn’t been able to achieve what he has set out to do.

As he reaches the hall of the building, he sees his friends lounging around waiting for him. It puts a smile on his lips. These days, they are one of the reasons he would smile. The other being the reason for his frown but also the reason for his smitten smile. Xiao Zhan.

Just thinking about him, Yibo’s face lights up. Which Sung-joo notices and teases him for it.

“Oi, oi, oi ! What is this look for ? Did you see your little bunny ?”

Hearing him say this, the other three notice Yibo standing in the middle of the hall with a lovestruck expression on his face.

“Oooooh, have you kissed ? You must have if you’re daydreaming !”

“Hahaha, that's the first time I’ve seen you like this ! Your skittish bunny must be something alright ! When will you introduce us ?”

“Yibo ! How are you ? You look extremely happy. Did you succeed in asking your person out ? I’m so happy for you !”

Yibo gets abruptly thrown out of his daydream by his nosy friends and in annoyance declares that no, he hasn’t talked to him yet. He won’t ever introduce him to them because they’ll scare him away with their ugly faces. And of course, he’ll succeed. He just needs a little more time to determine how to do it.

Yibo isn’t really annoyed with their ribbing, it’s just something they do between brothers but they still made him come back to the present where instead of looking at the most beautiful face and the cutest personality he has ever witnessed, he had to come back to reality to them. Bunch of hairy and sweaty men.

Urgh.

As they make their way out of the building, the five friends tease each other and talk with enthusiasm about the movies they can watch back in their dorms. They pass by a couple that seems to have been waiting. They would have completely ignored them if Yibo hadn't done a double take.

Startled by his sudden movements, Seung-youn who has an arm around his shoulders is jerked back making him choke on his breath. Wenhan who has been walking in front of them hears Seung-yoon’s strangled shout and turns around in alarm. Both Sung-joo and Yixuan stop talking together at the front when they hear the silence behind them and quickly twist around.

Silence hovers in the yard. As it’s late in the evening, no one is walking around them, everyone has already gone back to their dorms or has made their way to the cafeteria.

The four young men look toward Yibo to see why he has suddenly stopped but notice his attention is elsewhere. They follow his line of sight until their four pair of eyes settle on the couple. A tall male student and a shorter female student. They both are looking at them.

The male student is sporting an impressive fetching blush under their combined attention and seems hesitant on whether to proceed with what he has been planning. He turns toward the female student and Yibo’s four friends watch as he looks appealingly at her. Like he wants her to take the lead. But the female student raises an eyebrow and tilts her chin up to signify for him to go on. The male student then pouts at her with big doe eyes.

_ Bunny !!! It’s Yibo’s bunny !! _

Sung-joo, Yixuan, Wenhan, and Seung-youn’s heads fly to Yibo to watch his reaction. It’s the first time they see this student but from what Yibo has revealed, there is no doubt that he’s the bunny their Yibo has been sighing over.

Yibo has exaggerated neither his beauty nor his cuteness. Look at his blushing face ! His mannerisms ! And the way he has been shyly peering at them from under his long lashes. No wonder Yibo has had no defences against him.

Oh. So this is Yibo when he’s lovestruck ! Wow. That’s new. They have known Yibo for a long time but this is the first time they have seen him look so enticed by someone. A little hesitant footstep makes them turn back their attention to the bunny-like student.

Seeing him come forward, Yibo unconsciously takes some steps to close up the distance between them. Seung-youn’s arm slides off his shoulder and he can hear his friends discreetly back a little away. Yibo is grateful they give them some space so they don't crowd Xiao Zhan.

The taller student bites his lip in nervousness before he continues to step forward, the blush on his face has deepened until it has become an attractive crimson color. In his hands, he has a cylindrical object that is covered up in a sack. Xiao Zhan seems to want to give him something. Maybe their teachers have assigned them a new project ? Yibo doesn’t know whether to feel happy or disappointed. He is happy he gets something handed to him by his love but he’s disappointed it’s because of an assignment. He would have loved receiving something handmade by Xiao Zhan because he is confessing his love. But this is only a dream because Yibo is pretty sure that Xiao Zhan doesn’t know him at all.

On the side, Yibo’s four brothers are watching in anticipation, they want to know what will happen next. Maybe it’ll be the occasion for their Yibo to confess !

Behind Xiao Zhan, the female student is joined by a cat with short legs.

JianGuo is here.

“H-Hi. I’m Xiao Zhan.”

The tall student bows in introduction taking care not to let his cargo fall from his hold.

_ His name is Xiao Zhan ! _

With a moment of blank as this is the first time Yibo hears Xiao Zhan’s voice addressing him and he is savouring the experience, he returns his greeting and offers his gentlest smile.

“Hello, Xiao Zhan. I’m Wang Yibo. It’s lovely to meet you.”

_ What is this smile, Yibo ?! Since when do you know how to smile like that ?! _

Blushing in pleasant surprise, Xiao Zhan offers a shy smile before using his cargo to hide his face.

_ Ooooh, his smile…. Why is he so cute ?! Wang Yibo, you better snag him before he gets away and you lose your chance with him ! _

Charmed by Xiao Zhan’s shyness, Yibo lifts his hands and makes to touch him. However, he can clearly see the warning in the girl’s smiling face and JianGuo’s little fangs gleaming under the setting sun as it yawns wide.

Yibo stops in his tracks and awkwardly waits for Xiao Zhan to be the first to reach out.

Taking a deep breath, the taller student lowers the bag and looks Yibo in the eyes before offering the object to him while bowing slightly.

“I-I… T-This is something I made for you. I don’t mean t-to be so f-forward but please accept this as a token of my a-affection. I made one every day from the first day I saw you. I don’t w-want to burden you with m-my feelings and it’s okay if you don’t accept but I-I wanted you t-to know…”

Xiao Zhan’s voice little by little diminishes until he’s whispering to the ground. Yibo hasn’t taken the present from his hands so it must mean that the boy doesn’t share his feelings. Yibo doesn’t accept his feelings. Xiao Zhan has been rejected.

Xiao Zhan can feel his eyes tear up from the embarrassment and the rejection.

_ Wang Yibo, what are you doing ?! Why aren’t you accepting your bunny’s confession ?! He’s so brave and he just put out his heart for you ! Do something ! Or I’m taking him from you ! _

Meanwhile, Yibo is overwhelmed by what is happening. His love is confessing ! To him ! The first time they talk to each other isn’t Yibo trying and failing to strike a conversation scaring Xiao Zhan away but Xiao Zhan confessing his love to him ! Yibo is filled with so much pleasure and love and surprise, he doesn’t know what to do.

He hears a little sniff from Xiao Zhan and panics. He hasn’t prepared a speech, he isn’t ready ! How does he accept his feelings ? What does he do ?

Looking around, Yibo sees the present in his hands on the edge going back towards Xiao Zhan. He can’t let him retract his confession ! Yibo reaches out and takes the bag from Xiao Zhan’s hands.

Feeling the present leave his hands, Xiao Zhan lifts his head in shock. His doe eyes have tears pearling his lashes and his full lips are pouted out. Seeing his expression, Yibo feels a little itch in his heart and wants to caress his cheek. So he does as he secures the cylindrical object to his chest with one arm and reaches out another big hand to comfort Xiao Zhan.

_ Aww !! You go, Yibo !! That’s the way to sooth your bunny !!! Aww our Yibo has grown so much. _

“I love you from the first day I have seen you.”

Yibo’s sudden declaration makes Xiao Zhan’s eyes widen in awe and the tears pearling his lashes fall down his cheek. His feelings are reciprocated.

Xiao Zhan smiles the loveliest smile he has ever smiled to show how happy he is at hearing this.

Yibo feels this smile going straight to his heart and his protectiveness toward Xiao Zhan intensifies. He will protect this smile until the end of his life and for the lifetimes after.

_ The smile…. How lovely….  _

Yibo presses a soft kiss on Xiao Zhan’s forehead as he can’t seem to find his words. The other boy blushes and hides his face in Yibo’s neck. The latter feels the way Xiao Zhan’s face radiates in heat and wraps his free arm around his waist.

_ Awww… Can you please not do that before us single dogs, please ? Yes, it’s adorable but we feel attacked ! _

“Is it okay to open my gift now ?”

Taking fistfuls of Yibo’s shirt, Xiao Zhan turns in his half-embrace to face the gift and steps a little away from Yibo. He nods in agreement.

Yibo opens the bag and takes out the cylindrical jar. It is see through with a transparent lid so it is easy to see the content. In the glass jar, there are many little paper cranes folded in the same size but in different colors. None of the colors clash against each other, instead, they compliment each other creating a soothing effect.

Yibo looks at the Jar filled to the brim with colorful paper cranes and asks in awe.

“Did you say you made one every day ?”

Avoiding to look at Yibo, Xiao Zhan twists his fingers in the fabrics under his hands and explains how he did it.

“Since I caught sight of you, you fascinated me. The more I saw you and learnt about you, the more I felt myself falling in love with you. So each day I wrote down what I like about you or I drew something that you did and made me admire you even more. Then I folded the paper into cranes and put it in the jar. I wanted to tell you that I love you not because you are handsome but because you are you.”

While his explanation has been given in a soft voice, it still has sounded around them in the silence. Yibo hasn’t been the only one who heard him and those who have listened are feeling jealous of Yibo.

_ I also want my own jar of paper cranes ! Yibo, you lucky dog ! Aaaaah this bunny is just too cute !!! _

Meanwhile Yibo has been hanging on every word Xiao Zhan has said and the moment he heard him say “I love you” his brain latched on those words.

_ He loves me too ! This is not just attraction, it’s really love ! BaoBao, I love you even more !!! _

Yibo can feel himself melt before Xiao Zhan’s confession. There are one thousand little paper cranes in the jar if the number on the highest one is to be trusted. And if the date, printed in familiar beautiful handwriting, on the wing of each crane is to be referred then Xiao Zhan has been dedicating his time to Yibo for one thousand days without rest.

Xiao Zhan has drawn and written things about Yibo then folded them into pretty and neat paper cranes for one thousand days.

One thousand days.

That is two years, eight months, three weeks, five days, eleven hours, thirty-three minutes and nineteen seconds.

More or less as Yibo doesn’t feel like calculating the spare milliseconds and other smaller units.

But still. That’s a long time to dedicate to Yibo. And Yibo doesn’t know what to say. He’s grateful to receive such a thoughtful and personal gift. He’ll pamper and dote on his boyfriend from now on. He can only smile and kiss Xiao Zhan.

While he’s busy getting to know all the crevasses in his boyfriend’s mouth, Yibo can hear his friends cheering for them and being as noisy as ever.

Then he feels a weight on his foot and an insistent glare. That must be JianGuo.

Letting go of Xiao Zhan’s lips with a little ‘pop’ sound, Yibo admires the way his eyes are glassy from the kiss and his lips are swollen and red. He did that. He’s so proud.

Claws sinking in his pants makes him come back to earth and YIbo prepares himself to face JianGuo.

The cat narrows its feline eyes up at him and Yibo can feel the threats for if ever he hurt Xiao Zhan. He can tolerate that. The cat is just looking out for his boyfriend. Nodding in acknowledgement, JianGuo sniffs in disdain then turns to Xiao Zhan and sits its weight on the taller boy’s foot.

The female student that was accompanying Xiao Zhan comes up to them and her smile looks extremely scary. She first goes to Xiao Zhan and congratulates him for his new status of being taken and then slowly faces Yibo.

Xiao Zhan introduces them to each other.

“Bo-ge, this is Lu Lu-jie. She is in the same class as I and takes care of me. She is like a sister to me.”

_ Bo-ge ! He called me Bo-ge ! _

Slightly bowing in greeting, the girl raises a brow at him.

“Hello, Wang Yibo. I’m Xuan Lu. It’s a pleasure to meet the boy that has Zhan Zhan in a confused state for nearly three years now.”

Even though Xuan Lu has been smiling, Yibo feels like she was reproaching him for making Xiao Zhan make the first move and not being present to pamper him.

“Nice to meet you, Jie. I will take care of Xiao Zhan, I promise.”

Yibo attempts to reassure her while the said boy squeals in protest.

“And this is JianGuo, my cat. She is a munchkin cat with short legs ! Isn’t she cute ? Hehehehe~”

Yibo doesn’t dare say anything because even though she’s cute, he and the cat still have some tensions between them. So he only smiles in greeting before going back to staring at his boyfriend.

_ Boyfriend ! Xiao Zhan is my boyfriend ! _

It’s only when Wenhan barges in the conversation that Yibo remembers to introduce them to Xiao Zhan. He does it in the most uninterested way possible.

_ Oi, oi, oi ! What is with the attitude, Yibo ?! Now that you got your bunny you ignore us ? Scared that we’ll steal him from you ?! _

As everyone speaks to each other and gets to better know those they just met, Yibo stretches out the jar back to Xiao Zhan who automatically receives it in his arms and hugs it to his chest. Yibo puts his arms around the taller boy’s slender waist and tightly holds him to his chest.

He presses gentle and soft kisses to Xiao Zhan’s neck as their friends complain about the public display of affections. But Yibo ignores them.

_ Stop abusing this single dog, will you Yibo ?! _


End file.
